What belongs to the monsters returns to the monsters
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and nicko attend yokai academy as second years. How will the three demigod yokai survive in a school where most are out to eat them? PJHOO Rosario vampire crossover. Percy/mizore Nicko/Kokoa Annabeth/?


What belongs to the monsters returns to the monsters.

I own nothing asides my OCs.

Percy jackson: Yuki Onna

Annabeth chace: witch

Nicko di Angelo: Litch

CH 1: We're what now?!

It was an ordinary day in camp halfblood. My name is percy jackson, son of persidon. I was currently hanging out with my friends Nicko di Angelo, Annabeth Chace, piper mcgreen, Jason grace and my half brother Tyson and his girlfriend Ella. We were sitting I the stands around the arena watching Clarissa and thalia fight. Arrows and throwing knives went everywhere, I'm glad that hecate cabin enchanted the arena so onlookers don't get hurt.

Thalia dodged a thrust from Clarissa's spear before disarming her with her hunting daggers and flipped her on her back, a knife held to her chin. "Game set match." the hunter smiled slightly.

"yeah yeah thunder thies." Clarissa muttered as she stood up, pushing thalia asides to get to the spear before she clipped it to her belt where it turned into a spray mace. "I was going easy on you."

"Sure you were, hey percy, you're next cus!" thalia called happily. I nodded and walked down to the arena as Clarissa took her place in the stands. Oddly Charon arrived to watch the spar match as well.

[3rd person]

"Ready? "percy asked as he uncapped riptide and slowly he and thalia circled each other. He spun his sword slightly in his hand to test his grip.

" Bring it seaweed brain. "thalia taunted. She had her daggers out, one backhand, one forhand to switch between offence and defence quickly. Percy lunged forwards with his sword swinging in a large arc. She dodged left and slashed at his arm with her dagger, only for it to hit ice harmlessly. Her eyes widened in shock to see both of percy's forearms were coated in thick Blue ice armor and his black hair had touches of frost in it. Percy struck her left hand with the blunt of his blade, disarming her of one of her knifes. She retaliated by sweeping him with her leg, knocking him over. Percy flipped back up, inadvertently kicking her in the face and cutting her lip. If there's one thing thalia hated it was being humiliated. On reflex a bolt of lightning struck percy with enough volts to put the kraken in a coma.

"Percy! "Annabeth called in shock.

" Brother! "Tyson called in shock

" Ouch. " nicko and Jason winced.

" That has got to hurt." Piper cringed. Charon stood there with his mouth agape.

When the dust settled percy was on the ground panting. His lower arms were made of ice, even his fingers which now resembled claws, his hair turned to thick jagged ice and his eyes were the color of icebergs and held no pupils. Thalia stood there in shock as ice slowly crept across the ground around percy.

"ENOUGH! " Charon halted. Thalia dropped her weapons in shock at what happened to percy. Annabeth and nicko rushed over, both excited and highly worried. As percy sat up the ice stopped and he just stained at his hands with mild curiosity and shock.

" What the Tarterus? "percy muttered to himself.

" Percy, are you okay? "Annabeth asked her best friend. Her hazel eyes full of worry.

Percy looked at her and shook his head. Annabeth's suspicions were confirmed by his pupil less eyes." I don't know, what happened cus I'm not doing this, at least I don't think I am."

Annabeth gave percy a hug. She remembered when she found out her grandmother's side of the family were witches. She was only six, it was a part of the reason she left home, her stepmum hated her for it. "It's okay seaweed brains, you're not alone."

"Percy, Annabeth, Nicko can you please come with me, percy please try to hide those. " chiron requested. Percy nodded and the ice hair defrosted to its normal black shaggy style and his arms returned to normal but his eyes remained without pupils. Annabeth helped him to his feet and helped walk him over to the big house along with nicko who looked mildly interested. Then again the boy did have a morbid outlook on life and death respectively.

Once they were inside chiron kicked the stroll brothers out who were setting up a prank and locked the door. "Percy, are you firmilular with the term Yokai?" the chiron asked.

"Uh, that a yoyo brand? " percy asked bluntly. Annabeth rolled her eyes at that, same old percy.

" No seaweed brain! " Annabeth scolded." it's a term used for monsters from the Asian countries. They're not as inclined to attack us as greek and Roman monsters but they occasionally do."

"So, let me guess, triggered a profficy and have to go slay some yogurt things? " percy asked curiously.

" Yokai you moron! " nicko grumped as he flicked percy 's ear." I happen to be friends with one, her name's kokoa, real hothead."

"No percy, we were requested by your mother to tell you about your heritage when you first use your true form." Charon explained with a sigh. He briefly took out his pocket watch to check the time before continuing. "You see your grandmother was a yokai called a Yuki onna, a snow witch."

"Okay,so gran is a monster." percy shrugged.

"This makes you a third generation yokai, combined with your father being persiodon, you would easily be an A or S class, got it? " Annabeth asked. Percy nodded briefly then shook his head." Gods seaweed brain your a snow monster! "

" I'm a what?! " percy cried aloud. Nicko facepalmed, overreaction once again. 


End file.
